


(cause you and i) we're good together

by undercover_martyr



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Bachelorette AU, F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercover_martyr/pseuds/undercover_martyr
Summary: “Lindsey stands outside of the mansion and tries not to let the nerves eat her alive”orthe soran bachelorette au
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	(cause you and i) we're good together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornerkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerkick/gifts).

> title taken from “good together” by honne

Lindsey stands outside of the mansion and tries not to let the nerves eat her alive.

It’s not the first time she’s been here-- although the previous time she’d been in a completely different role, although last time was _supposed_ to be her last time.

She’d been so ready to propose. She’d had the ring, which was way too flashy for Sonny and one that Lindsey would probably change as soon as they left Australia, but she was there, as one of the last two women standing and so ready to propose.

And then she’d gotten out of the limo and all of her confidence had vanished. Sonny had looked wrecked--so so sad and so apologetic-- and Lindsey hadn’t heard a word that had come out of her mouth past the fact that she was picking Kelley.

Kelley, who was so nice and had so much in common with Sonny. Who’d been so honest with her and made Sonny laugh so hard always. Who was nothing like Lindsey and still probably would be _better_ for Sonny.

Lindsey looked at Sonny, standing there in a red dress that made her look like every wish that Lindsey’d ever had, and felt her heart break.

She was so sure there wasn’t coming back from that as she gave Emily a hug that was just a little too long and too tight. She was so sure as she was driven to the airport, sitting in a van that felt too spacious, thinking about how by now Kelley must have proposed to Emily.

Her Emily.

Lindsey couldn’t even cry.

And now she’s here.

The new Bachelorette and slightly uncomfortable in the tailored suit that she’d picked out and absolutely not ready to meet the 30 people who will be competing for her heart.

She’s completely ready though. She’s ready to meet someone who will be 100% about her always, who will love her as much as Lindsey will love them, who will understand Lindsey.

She just can’t help but think that she’d already found that in Emily Sonnett.

But the past is the past. The first person is probably coming soon, and Lindsey really should not be thinking about the girl who broke her heart if she wants any of this to go smoothly.

She sees the limo and then a beautiful girl walk towards her, and Lindsey thinks she’s going to do just fine.

*

Sonny knows picking Kelley was a mistake as soon as the crew and Chris leave them alone in Australia.

The thing is--

Things should be fun. Australia is beyond beautiful, and _Kelley_ is beautiful and Emily chose Kelley, so she should by all means be enjoying this but-

Sonny just can’t seem to get over the disappointed look on Lindsey’s face as Sonny tried to rationalize her decision.

It didn’t make sense.

Sonny had been so sure, the night before, that Lindsey would be her choice.

Her parents loved her, her sister loved her, Sammy, her best friend, loved her.

Emily had been so sure but then she’d woken up with a crippling fear that maybe things wouldn’t work out between them,

Because Lindsey came from a different background, because she wouldn’t understand how Emily grew up. Because Lindsey was from Denver and her family was super progressive and she just didn’t know.

Kelley _did_ though, Kelley understood.

Kelley, who was so much like Emily that it scared her, who knew everything that was there to know about Sonny and still liked her, who was honest to a fault and made Emily laugh hard always.

And so at the last moment, when Chris had come down to ask her for her final choice, Emily had pushed the thoughts of Lindsey Horan out of her mind—her dimples, her broad shoulders, her blue eyes, and her lively laugh. 

She stopped wondering what could be and if it could work out and pictured Kelley and a settled southern life in Atlanta.

And right then that had seemed like enough.

Even Chris seemed surprised, but he hid it quickly and congratulated her with a short hug, and yet when Emily closed her eyes all she could picture was Lindsey getting down on one knee in front of her.

She stopped thinking.

She went through the motions and watched Lindsey walk away. She tried to stop thinking about the one thing that she had denied for herself.

She smiled to Kelley, and then smiled even though Kelley told her that they should take things slow and maybe hold off on the engagement.

And when they kissed, Emily _knew_.

She knew that she’d fucked up.

And she didn’t know if she could fix it anymore.

*

Lindsey hasn’t laughed this hard in a long while.

She’s met 29 of the contestants so far and she just can’t believe that is the life she gets to live.

Everyone’s so nice, and they seem so excited to be here, and so ready to start and win her heart.

Lindsey would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit excited.

Plus, everyone is objectively hot. So it’s not like Lindsey’s complaining.

She’s excited to meet the last person though. To wrap this up and go inside and toast to a good few months. She’s excited to fall in love and to get engaged, to remove Emily Sonnett from her life once and for all.

She hasn’t felt this free in months.

She’s not really looking at the limo, her mind suddenly overtaken with freckles and bright eyes, and the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen.

And that’s kind of how she misses Emily standing in front of her, looking like a dream in a green dress that brings out her eyes and makes Lindsey swoon.

But she shouldn’t. Lindsey doesn’t know how to feel about it

Emily has the decency to look bashful, like maybe she knows that she shouldn’t be here.

But she still is. Lindsey doesn’t know what to make about that either.

It’s a little surreal, because Lindsey has never ever felt pain as she did when Sonny sent her home.

And then Sonny’s here. Smiling at her like she always did and looking at her like she’s every bit as in love with her as she’s ever been.

And that has to count for something, Lindsey figures.

“Surprise,” she says, and Lindsey feels as though her heart might actually beat out of her chest.

It’s been 5 months and Emily still has this effect on her.

Lindsey feels like they’re in Denver and she’s watching Emily as she watches the sunset settle over Lindsey’s hometown.

What she’d felt in that moment, that sense of security, of unfiltered contentedness, she hasn’t felt that since.

Except maybe now.

And it’s a little inappropriate.

“I know you probably like don’t want me here. And I get that,” Emily’s going on a tangent like she does when she’s nervous, like she did in Australia before she sent Lindsey home, and it’s as endearing as it is frustrating. “I just couldn’t not know. And I know it’s like- totally my fault that we both don’t know. I get that. And I also like, would totally get if you send me home right now and get a restraining order on me because this is crazy but Linds-“

Emily looks up then, and there’s tears in her eyes and Lindsey can’t move. “I can’t not know. I know I fucked up but I want to do this right for you. For us. And I want to win your heart fair and square. And I’m here to compete. I’m not asking you to pick me. I just want a chance to win your trust again and prove to you that I’m all in for you.”

Emily reaches over and takes Lindsey’s hand in her own, and Lindsey really does feel like they could be back in Denver, with the way her heart is beating.

“That’s all I am asking.”

Lindsey feels like she’s out of control. She can’t move, she’s surprised she’s still breathing and that she hasn’t passed out.

Emily’s still in front of her though, solid and real and there. It’s giving Lindsey whiplash.

“You couldn’t call?” She says, and watches realization wash over Sonny’s face.

“I wanted to,” Emily says, and she lets go of Lindsey’s hand in order to fidget with the ring on her right hand. “But I went on a social media blackout after breaking up with Kel in Australia, and moved to the middle of nowhere and sent my mom letters to let her now it was okay, and I just didn’t think you wanted me to call.”

Lindsey smiles a little at that, because Emily seems to be as oblivious as ever, and maybe more self-deprecating than Lindsey remembers.

“And then Kelley flew to Nebraska and forced me to apply because she’d found out that you were gonna be the Bachelorette. And I went through the whole process Linds. I swear I did.” Emily’s serious about it, that much Lindsey can tell, so she doesn’t stop her.

“And I wanted to tell you- but Chris said something about wanting a genuine reaction, and then in the midst of it all, I realized I didn’t even have your number. So yeah.” Emily clears her throat and makes eye contact with Lindsey.

It spurs Lindsey into motion, makes her turn around and start to head into the mansion. Emily stands behind her, rooted to her spot and looking more dejected by the second.

“Are you coming in or what?” Lindsey says and Emily gives out a little laugh that makes Lindsey feel warm all over.

As they head into the mansion, Lindsey reasons that she’s had worse ideas.

This won’t be so bad.

At least she hopes it won’t be.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> there’s more to come for this and all of my other fics soonish, but i just wanted to get this out because peter’s season of the bachelor is disappointing and we all deserve better. hit me up on twitter @_thunderclatter if you feel any type of way about this.


End file.
